The Lunatic & His Angel
by phenomenalrampaiger21
Summary: Dean Ambrose was sentenced to 10 years at the Las Vegas Asylum for attempted murder of his ex girlfriend and loved. 10 years have passed, and he meets this beautiful nurse by the name of Mercy. How will things turn out for them


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own WWE, NXT, or any of the Superstars and Divas from either roster that may appear in this story. Names and locations are used for story purposes only!

**Prologue**

Sitting in a courtroom with my lawyer, we awaited the judge as my fate was now in his hands. While my lawyer was dressed in a nice, grey suit with dress shoes, I sat beside him in an orange jumpsuit. While he was clean shaven, with a fresh haircut, I sat there with my face in need of a shave, feeling the stubble of a few days without doing so.

Thinking back on the events that led up to this very day, there's a part of me that regretted it. I may have to spend the rest of my life, locked up somewhere, instead of living out my freedom. But at the same time, there's a part of me that's glad I did what I did. Those two must have really thought I would let them get away with what they did and it seems like people can't see that. It can't be understood, in their eyes.

Looking around at the courtroom, I see the Nevada state flag that was accompanied by the United States flag, by where the judge would sit. The floor was all marble, and the benches of where the jury sat, was off to the right. I looked back to see a near empty courtroom, that only some of the family and friends of the two victims on one side and just my mom on the other. Security guards stood by the entrance to the courtroom, and another by where the judge would enter. There were two more, nearby which were the two that would escort me back and forth between the courtroom and the jail that I sat in when I wasn't here.

"Court is now in session." Says one of the guards as the judge comes in. It's a woman dressed in a black robe with a book in her hands, with what I suppose is all of the information that she has been given on this case as well as notes that she may have taken. The woman is Judge Smith and she's a bit on the tall side with short, blonde hair and green eyes and glasses.

"Please be seated." She says, as she takes her seat. "Mr. Ambrose, do you understand the charges that you are facing?"

"Yes, ma'am." I tell her, in the most serious tone, that I possibly could. My lawyer also told me about the punishment that I could receive, if I was to be found guilty.

She nods. "May the defendant please stand and may I please have someone from the jury, please stand and announce your verdict?"

A man stood up, someone who seemed to be well in his 50's, and cleared his throat as he held a piece of paper.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Dean Ambrose, guilty, of Attempted Murder." The man says.

"Thank you, sir." Says judge Smith. "Mr. Ambrose, remain standing. I'm also taking into account, the insanity plea that was entered earlier. Mr. Dean Ambrose, by the state of Nevada, I am going to order you to a mandatory 10 years in the Las Vegas Asylum where you will be put under psychiatric watch for the 10 years that you will be there. Do you understand the punishment that is being given upon your 'Guilty' verdict for Attempted Murder, Mr. Amborse?"

"Yes, ma'am." I tell her.

"You are set to begin your 10 years at the Las Vegas Asylum as of today, where you will be taken after this court session is over." She says. "Are there any questions?"

My lawyer and I look at each other and I shake my head, to signal that I didn't have any questions. He then repeated my answer to the judge sitting before us.

"Very well, then." She says. "Have a good day, everyone. This court session is now over."

I watch as the judge stands up and walks out after getting her things together. I shake my lawyers hand when I get up and watch as the guards that bought me in, walk closer. I turn around and tightly hug my mother, who has been there for me through everything and who has tried her best to raise me right.

I kiss her cheek and tell her that I love her. Turning around, I let the guards place handcuffs on my wrists. Turning around, I tell my mom one more time that I love her before I'm taken out of the courtroom. I'm taken back to the jail that I was sitting in, and got my things before I was then taken to the Las Vegas Asylum where I would be at for the next 10 years of my life. What was going to come out of my life after during and after those 10 years, is something that I don't know. But we'll take it one step at a time.

**10 Years Later**

Sitting in my room, I look up from my notebook and look out the window. I see the sun shining and the blue skies that accompany it. Sounds come into my room from the hallway, since my door was open and I let out a sigh, taking another look at what has been my room for the last 10 years. White walls, white floors and white beds. It definitely makes me feel more crazy than what the people who work here, make me feel. I never thought that I would get used to being here, but somewhere along the way, I managed to do so on some level.

Seeing the two men come to my room that would normally escort me whenever my mother came to visit, I knew what they were here for without them having to say anything. I put my things away and follow them out of my room. I walk in between them like I always did and I knew my way around the long halls, filled with white walls, to the large room where we could meet with family and friends that came to visit. Not many people came, but the fact that my mother always made time to come see me as often as she could, meant more to me than anything.

My mother and I haven't always had the easiest time since I was little. My dad walked out when I was young and I never really saw him again, so it was just the two of us. When I came here to Vegas, she came with me, and we were still inseparable. We pretty much still are, but I knew that my time here was something that she didn't like. I knew that she did want to see me here and was waiting on the day that I was able to come back out.

"Hey, mom." I say with a smile when I see her sitting down at one of the tables.

"Hey, honey." She says with a smile, as she stands up. We quickly share a hug and we take our seats across from each other. "How have you been since the last time we saw each other?"

"I've been good." I tell her. "I've been writing a lot in my notebook and that helps me quite a bit. I usually just keep to myself, but there are some pretty cool people in here. There's this guy, he's crazy intelligent and this girl that I met, I don't know if I told you about her yet or not, but she's an amazing artist and these two other people, they give amazing advice."

She gives me a small smile as her blue eyes clearly show today with her blonde hair in a braid. "You seem to like it here."

"Don't get me wrong, they're good people and everything, but I want to get the hell out of here, mom." I tell her quietly enough for others to not hear me. "Next month makes 10 years and I've been trying my best to be on my absolute best behavior to not give anyone a reason to keep me in here. I want to get out and live a normal life again. Get back out into the real world and see what I'm able to do to have a normal life. I don't want any reason to come back here or into jail."

"Keep being on your best behavior." My mom tells me. "When you get out though, because I know you'll get out of here and back out into the real world, it won't be easy, you know."

I let out a soft sigh. "I know. I'm hoping that I can find a place that can help out people like me who are in my situation. Then again, who's going to want someone who was found guilty on attempted murder and put into an asylum for all these years?"

"I want you around." She says. "I'm not just saying that because you're my son. Underneath all of what you have going on, you're a really good guy, Dean."

"Not everyone will see that, though, mom." I tell her.

"The right people will see it." My mom tells me. "Until then, focus on getting yourself together. Focus on getting out of here and out into the real world. If you'd like, I can talk to your lawyer and see what he can offer as far as any support groups, at least. Maybe that can help out a bit. I don't want you to feel like you're alone."

I smile and look down at my hands. "You're still living here in Vegas, right?"

"Of course, I am." She says with a smile. "When you get out, I'll take you there and show you around."

We spent the rest of the time talking, until our visitation was over. My mom and I shared a hug and we both went our separate ways. I'm taken back to my room and I go back to my seat after grabbing my notebook to write a bit more.

"Mr. Ambrose?" Asked a female's voice from my door. I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life with scrubs. Dark hair, that was put back into a neat pony tail. Deep, blue eyes and pink lips that shined. A button nose and groomed eyebrows with flawless skin.

"Yes?" I asked, closing my notebook after putting my pen on the page that I was on.

She walks in and gives me a small smile. "My name is Mercy and I'm going to be your new nurse for the remainder of your time here. I wanted to introduce myself first."

"Hey." I said, standing up. Our eyes met and they held for a bit before she smiled as she looked away. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. You?" She asks.

I nod. "I'm good. You just recently started?"

"Yeah, today is my first day." The nurse tells me. "May I ask what you're here for?"

"Isn't that on my file?" I ask with a smile.

Mercy smiles and shows two small dimples, one on each side of her cheek. "Just trying to make conversation. If you don't want to, I understand. Have a good rest of your day, Mr. Ambrose."

"Will I get to see you again, today?" I ask her, following her to the door.

"I'm your nurse." She says, turning around to face me. "You know you're going to see me again."

I smile and shove my hands into my pockets. "I'll see you, then. I hope you enjoy your time here. The people here can be pretty cool. You just have to make sure it's the right people."

"Speaking from experience?" Mercy asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. I've been here long enough." I tell her, feeling my smile fade a bit.

Our eyes lock again and we gaze into each other for a bit before we both look away. I watch as she walks away and I softly kick the ground before I walk around in my room. I knew that there would probably be a new nurse around here, but I didn't know that it would be someone who was so beautiful like Mercy. There's something there that I like, but I knew that the people who work here, no matter how good we were treated by a good amount of them, rarely happened between patient and worker. That doesn't mean that I won't be looking forward to seeing her again.

A/N: What do you think about Dean being found guilty on Attempted Murder? What is it exactly that you think happened? How about his mom coming to see him? Do you think that's helped him keep sane in the Las Vegas Asylum? What about him and the new nurse?


End file.
